La farce de Saroumane
by Miss MPREG
Summary: Résumé: Suite à une farce de Saroumane, les membres de la Communauté se retrouvent changés! Le seul moyen pour retrouver leur corps d'origine? La clef n'est pas forcement faire appel à la magie...


La farce de Saroumane

Source: Lord of the Ring

Genre: UA + General + Romance + MPREG

Disclaimers: °Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement car ils sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien!

°Les phrases en italique sont la langue des Elfes!

°Les phrases en gras sont les pensées des personnages!

Résumé: Suite à une farce de Saroumane, les membres de la Communauté se retrouvent changés! Le seul moyen pour retrouver leur corps d'origine? La clef n'est pas forcement faire appel à la magie...

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors ceci est ma 4ème fiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, mais contrairement aux trois autres elle est forte différente car je tente de résumé tout ce qu'il s'est passé en quelques mots, mais je ne suis pas sûre que le résultat sera à la hauteur de vos attendes. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira car j'y ai ajouté mon petit crin de sel...**** Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre unique

Tout au long de ses aventures la Communauté de l'Anneau s'est montrée soudée et unie. Bien des fois Boromir avait failli succomber au charme envoûtant de l'Anneau, mais grâce à Aragorn et aux autres il apprit à ériger une barrière mentale assez solide pour ne plus tenter d'arracher l'Anneau des mains de Frodon, mais vacillante car le Gondorien ne pouvait ignorer la voix de Sauron.

Lorsque la Communauté a été dissoute bien malgré ses membres, Boromir avait vu s'éloigner avec un mélange de soulagement et de culpabilité Frodon et Sam pour la Montagne du Destin.

C'est ainsi qu'avec Aragorn (qu'il avait reconnu comme son Roi), Legolas et Gimli le fils de Denethor partit à la recherche de Merry et Pippin, mais en chemin il fut blesser. Aragorn l'avait soigné de son mieux, mais les deux guerriers savaient que le temps est précieux. C'est pourquoi Boromir ordonna à Aragorn de reprendre la route au plus vite et qu'une fois remis de ses blessures il les attendraient au Rohan.

Le Gondorien tient parole. Lorsque Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli rencontrèrent Eomer, ce dernier leur apprit que Boromir logeait au palais et qu'il l'avait prévenu de leur prochain arrêt, comme il l'avait prévenu de leur ''mésaventure''.

La suite des aventures des neufs membres est connue, inutile de la relater. Une seule chose n'a pas changé: Le mépris mêlé de haine que Denethor vouait à son fils cadet après avoir reçu le Cor brisé de Boromir.

En voulant défendre Merry et Pippin Boromir avait perdu son Cor qui s'était brisé, mais n'avait pas su trouver de messager pour prévenir son père et son petit frère qu'il était vivant.

Il rata les paroles haineuses et blessantes de Denethor envers Faramir, mais il ne rata pas la presque mort de ce dernier lorsque, au comble de la folie, Denethor avait voulu brûler Faramir alors que ce dernier était sujet à une forte fièvre provoquée par une blessure reçue durant sa tentative de rependre la ville voisine*.

Ayant entendu les ordres de l'Intendant Souverain, le soldat Beregond avait quitté le palais à la recherche de Pippin, Gandalf et Boromir pour les mettre au courant de ce que préparait Denethor.

Au comble de l'inquiétude pour son petit frère, Boromir avait suivit le Hobbit et le Magicien Blanc après que ce dernier ait appelé deux magnifiques chevaux couleur neige.

Boromir, suivi de Gandalf et Pippin, était arrivé à temps. Pendant que Gandalf maîtrisait Denethor, le Gondorien et le Hobbit sauvèrent Faramir des flammes. Juste à temps car une seconde après Denethor, brûlant vif, courut vers l'une des fenêtres qu'il brisa, sautant dans le vide.

-Ainsi périt Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion. murmure Gandalf.

Trop inquiet quand à l'état de santé de son petit frère, Boromir l'avait prit dans ses bras pour le conduire lui-même vers la Maison des Soins, réussissant à remonter à cheval en calant son frère contre son torse.

Plusieurs jours plus tard la guerre contre Sauron se terminait sous la victoire des Hommes! Il faut dire que les guerriers présents en ce jour s'étaient battus avec l'espoir au cœur.

Un mois s'est écoulé après la défaite de Sauron, Boromir discute avec son jeune frère. Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé dans l'une des chambres de la salle des soins Faramir n'avait pas reconnu son aîné.

Il est vrai que Boromir était un homme de haute taille, très musclé ayant une barbe bien fournie alors imaginez la tête de Faramir de découvrir une jeune femme portant une robe bordeaux avec d'amples manches tout en ayant la même façon de parler!

Boromir lui avait expliqué que deux semaines après avoir quitté Fondcombe les autres membres de l'Anneau et lui-même s'étaient réveillé avec leur apparence de femme, mais fort heureusement pour eux personne n'avait perdu ses aptitudes guerrières!

-Tu sais que tu es très belle ainsi grande sœur? l'avait taquiné Faramir.

Abasourdi par l'appellation, Boromir était resté silencieux un long moment avant de sauter sur son petit frère dans le but évident de se venger…son arme? Des chatouilles!

Dans un bureau éloigné des Maison de Soins, Aragorn et Legolas discutent. Aragorn a avoué son ami qu'il ne compte pas épouser Arwen car 65 ans avant que la Quête ne commence Arwen et lui-même s'étaient montrés francs l'un envers l'autre: Oui, ils s'aimaient, mais d'un Amour fraternel.

-Le Roi que vous êtes ne peut régner seul. fronce des sourcils le Prince Elfe. Vous devez vous trouver une épouse.

-Vous semblez oublier, mon ami, que le sort que Saroumane nous a lancé est toujours actif malgré sa mort.

\- « La solution pour vous libérer de mon sort n'a pas besoin de magie. » acquiesce Legolas en répétant les phrases du Sorcier.

-Je les ai pas oublié. sourit Aragorn. Cependant, je tenais à vous dire que mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un.

Malgré son visage impassible, Legolas sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Apprendre que le cœur d'Aragorn est prit lui est douloureux, mais refusant de montrer sa peine à son ami Dunedain, il lui sourit.

-J'en suis heureux pour vous, _Mellon nin._

Loin d'être idiot, Aragorn reconnait la note d'amertume à peine perceptible dans la voix de l'Elfe. Observant son ami, Aragorn ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore des hommes, le fils d'Arathorn trouvait le fils de Thranduil sublime, mais depuis la blague de Saroumane il est obligé de constater que la beauté du Prince Elfe est à couper le souffle.

Si Aragorn porte une robe bleue marine aux manches amples, la taille ceinturée par une ceinture d'or où pend Andúril l'Épée Reforgée, Legolas est vêtu d'une robe dont les manches collent à ses bras* de couleur sapin car l'Elfe avait bien précisé aux couturières qu'il ne souhaite pas être gêné dans ses mouvements. Un petit sourire vint étirer les lèvres du Roi du Gondor. Sourire qui échappe à Legolas car l'Elfe est perdu dans ses pensées. Des pensées bien sombres pour un être de Lumière.

**Il ne m'aimera jamais.** songe Legolas, le cœur douloureux. **Aragorn a toujours aimé les femmes, il en trouvera certainement une qui brisera le sort de Saroumane.**

Des doigts caressant doucement sa joue gauche fait revenir Legolas au temps présent où il constate que le visage d'Aragorn est, TROP!, proche du sien. Sentant ses joues chauffer, Legolas détourne la tête, mais les doigts caressant son visage sont remplacés par une main rugueuse.

-Pourquoi me fuyez-vous _Mellon nin_?

Le ton de la voix d'Aragorn est douce et suave à la fois, faisant frissonner l'Elfe.

_-Je..._tente de se justifier ce dernier. _ne vous fuis guère, Estel._

_-Si_ vo_us ne me fuyez pas, puis-je vous annoncer le nom de la personne qui a su capturer mon cœur?_

Incapable de rester de marbre, Legolas s'éloigne d'Aragorn, des larmes amères lui brûlant les yeux.

-Que m'importe le nom de cette femme, _Estel,_ puisqu'elle vous comblera en gouvernant à vos côtés sans oublier de vous donner des héritiers.

Touché par la détresse de son ami, en deux enjambées (tout en relevant un peu son jupon. Quelle mouche avait piqué les couturières pour leur faire porter des robes à Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, les Hobbits et lui-même?!) Aragorn se tient près de Legolas qui lui présente son dos. Le Dunedain enlace son ami Elfe qui, sous la surprise, en sursaute.

-La personne pour qui mon cœur déborde d'Amour n'est pas une femme, _Mellon nin_. prend la parole le Roi du Gondor. Il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour comprendre et accepter ce fait, mais je l'assumerais jusqu'à ma mort.

Sentant son cœur se serrer davantage dans sa poitrine, Legolas ne sait que dire. Il écoute son ami parler des qualités et des défauts de la personne qui a su capturer son cœur. Tournant légèrement la tête vers l'Homme l'Elfe s'apprête à lui faire remarquer qu'il n'a pas donné de nom, mais une paire de lèvres se pose avec douceur tout près des siennes. Le cœur de Legolas cesse de battre une micro-seconde alors que le sang afflue à son visage.

Doucement, Aragorn fait tourner son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse face, ses mains sur les joues de l'Elfe.

-_C'est toi, Legolas._ sourit le fils d'Arathorn._ Toi seul occulte toutes mes pensées que ça soit le jour ou la nuit. J'ai commencé à t'aimer peu après mon seizième anniversaire, mais je l'ignorais. Lorsque tu venais me rendre visites à __Imladris j'étais au comble du bonheur car je me sentais spécial, précieux, à tes yeux. Lorsque la Communauté de l'Anneau a vu le jour, ma joie a été si grande lorsque tu as accepté d'en faire partie, mais j'avoue avoir eu plus d'une fois peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. Je n'aurais pas supporter de te perdre. Te perdre sans t'avouer mes sentiments aurait été pire que la mort, chose que je n'aurais p...  
_

Trois doigts qu'on pose avec douceur sur ses lèvres interrompt l'ancien Rôdeur. Les joues de Legolas sont baignées de larmes, mais le sourire ému et le bonheur que l'ex-Rôdeur lit dans les prunelles saphir de l'Elfe lui font comprendre mieux que des mots le bonheur dans lequel se trouve Legolas.

_-Moi aussi, Estel_. réussit à murmurer le fils de Thranduil tout en retirant sa main. _Amin mella le*..._

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Aragorn descend ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de son ami, le collant contre lui alors que Legolas a levé ses bras qu'il passe derrière la tête du Roi du Gondor. Les amoureux s'embrassent, d'abord timidement, puis ensuite plus fougueusement. Un vent invisible soulève délicatement les deux amoureux de terre, jouant avec leurs cheveux longs et le bas de leur robe respective. Ce vent est accompagné d'une pluie de minuscules étoiles qui tombent du plafond, les saupoudrant délicatement.

A différents endroits du palais Boromir, Gimli, Gandalf et les quatre Hobbits ont la surprise de leur vie en voyant de si petites étoiles leur tomber dessus...pour ensuite redevenir eux-mêmes!

Dans la chambre d'Aragorn, les deux amoureux ont du se séparer avec regrets par manque d'oxygène.

_-Amin mella le Legolas._ murmure Estel.

En entendant sa voix redevenue grave, c'est la surprise pour Aragorn, mais il n'a pas le temps de se questionner sur l'étrange phénomène que les lèvres de Legolas reprennent possession des siennes, lui aussi, au comble de la joie.

Le soir-même le peuple du Gondor ainsi que Theoden, Faramir, Boromir, Eomer et Eowyn (de même que Frodon et les autres Hobbits) apprirent après la cérémonie reconnaissant Aragorn comme le Roi Elessar que le Prince Legolas est à partir de ce jour le Roi Consort sous les applaudissements de la foule en délire.

Quinze ans plus tard, Legolas mit au monde deux magnifiques jumeaux: Un garçon et une fille. Le nom des bébés royaux? Eldarion et Isil.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour! Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ma modeste fiction? Vous a-t-elle plu? J'ai hâte de le savoir! Et si vraiment elle n'aurait pas trouvé grâce à vos yeux, merci de me préciser pourquoi s'il vous plait! Car toutes reviews négatives et bien expliquées est beaucoup plus rassurant qu'une sans détails! Sur ce, je vous en remercie!**

*Voir l'image de profil pour mieux vous imaginez la robe de Legolas! Pour celles d'Aeagorn, Boromir,Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin vous êtes libres de les imaginer comme bon vous semble!

**Si je ne dis pas de bêtises, je crois que ça veut dire "Je t'aime", mais je ne sais plus où j'ai trouvé cette déclaration...merci de me corriger si jamais je me serai trompée!


End file.
